Dangerous Apprentice
by Lady Desari Michaelis
Summary: It's been 2 years since Tokyo and Slade is back and he wants a titan. not just any titan though. he wants Starfire.
1. should have listened

**Here is my new story. well actually its my first. please review.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Lady Desari Michaelis: Robin! Can you read the disclaimer?**

**Robin: fine. Lady desari michaelis does not own teen titans **

**Lady Desari Michaelis**: **Thank you! Have fun with star.**

**Robin:*Grumbles something under his breath***

Starfire walked down the narrow corridor that lead to the main living area, she stepped into the spacious room and saw a half robot man and a grassy green boy sitting on a crescent couch playing a racing game and a raven haired sitting next to the green boy, a red gem sitting but she didn't see her black haired boyfriend anywhere. "Where is Robin?" asked Starfire. The raven haired girl looked up from her book, her eyes glittering like beautiful deep purple amethysts

"He's in the training room" replied the girl.

"Thank you friend Raven" Starfire called over her shoulder as she ran back through the door, her flaming red hair flowing behind her in a loose pony tail (A/N: I know she doesn't wear ponytails but I thought I should this time round XOXO) she slid to a stop just in front of a dark black door and gingerly opened the door to see A black haired figure wearing a crimson top and dark track pants delivering a multitude of kicks and punches to a dummy he stopped with his back to her panting heavily

"Having fun?" her voice rang though out the training room filled with weights and dummies scattered around the edge of the large space. The boy swung around to be faced by a pair of emerald eyes framed by a mass of ruby hair. A smile spread across his masked face

"Hey star." He panted. Starfire lifted her eyebrow.

"How long have you been training?" she asked, the boy just shrugged his shoulders

"Since five this morning." He replied. He came over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Robin was now a good head taller than Starfire now.

"Robin do you think-"before she could finish her sentence the alarm went off. Starfire and robin raced to the living room to see what was going on.

"Starfire your friends are back, but this time they are chasing someone else" said the half robot man.

"Cyborg could I see who they are chasing?" Cyborg nodded his one red eye glowing bright as he bought up the picture of a young red hairs boy wearing black armor with dazzling sea green eyes was running from the same scaly green men that first chased Starfire to earth. Starfire stiffened under robin's shoulder as fear coursed through her body. But not fear of the gordanians capturing her, but fear for the boy they were chasing.

"Don't worry Star. We'll chase them off like last time." Robin reassured.

"Let's get going" and they all headed to the garage

"Will you be all right Star?" robin asked as Starfire swung her leg over the red bike in her purple jeans and tank top. All she did was give a sharp nod and they were off.

When they arrived so far only the pizza shop was damaged.

"Awh man the pizza place AGAIN!" cried the green boy before turning into a leopard again.

"Beast boy you can cry about it later" Cyborg barked.

"Starfire can you-" Raven started but she was gone then all of a sudden a green explosion destroyed an abandoned apartment building and a few of the scaly men where shooting at a red headed girl shooting back with bright green star bolts then everyone rushed to help her. Within minutes they were all unconscious. Robin laid a hand on the panting Starfire's shoulder. "Starfire, are you okay? You never usually just rush in like that" she just shrugged off his hand and walked towards the now destroyed building.

"Star?" she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Robin, tears glittering on her cheeks. Robin walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I wish to go see him. The- the boy they were chasing" she sobbed "Alone." Robin dropped his arms and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Be careful." He whispered. Starfire headed off again. Back inside the demolished building she saw the boy standing. His hip rested against the remainder of the wall. A green light immolated from her hands.

"What do you think your doing? You are only young yet you get yourself into trouble when you do not know how to fight!" she screeched in tameranian.

"I was captured. What did you expect me to do?" he yelled back. Starfire grabbed his arm and dragged him to the group

"You do not understand the worry you put me through. You go missing with no contact at all. Damn it, Wildfire! Why didn't you call for help when you got older?" they reached the street the only people left were Cyborg and Robin.

"Cyborg can you drive him home I'll deal with him there."

"But Starfire I do not know him!" he yelled in English. Starfire gave him a murderous glear.

"I do so do as I say" she growled, the glow coming back to her hands. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders only to receive a cold glear from the young boy. "I should not have to tell you again" she bit out.

"Star-" Robin started

"I'll explain later" was all she said as she waited by the bike.

"Are you mad!" wildfire screeched. "I am not-"

"You are my little brother. And while you are here you will stay in the tower to wait for someone from tamaran to come and get you. Until then you will be trained by me on how to use your powers. Am I clear?" she replied. Wildfire sank his shoulders in resignation.

"Fine." He muttered. "But I don't know why you have to be so mean."

"I am only being weary. Big sister has betrayed me- Even tried to kill me- but I do not wish any harm come to you. Hence the training" Wildfire's eyes softened.

"Big sister Starfire, I would never betray you- blackfire might be a different story- but never you. You have always been kind to me. Why would I?"

"Come I will show you to your room." Starfire lead Wildfire to his room. His room was a very bleak grey with no life at all. Meaning it was a spear room. "Decorate it as you wish" was all she said before closing the door. She wove her way through the corridors towards her room. Robin was leaning lazily against her door frame. He straightened up opening his mouth to say something but closed it when she ran to him her arms wrapped tight around his middle as she began to sob with relief. Robin lead her into her room and sat down with her on her bed. "He-he could have been killed- we all thought he was dead." She sobbed.

"Shh, calm down. Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Th-That boy that we bought here. H-He is my little brother. H-he went missing when he was only five while me, Blackfire, M-mother And father were fighting. We all thought he was d-dead" she hiccupped

"Star he will be fine. He's with us here in the tower, Alive and well" he soothed. He placed a small quick kiss on her lips. "You don't have to worry anymore. He'll be on his way home soon and be placed under protection won't he?" she gave a small nod. She cleaned her face. Her eyes glittering with warmth once again, a smile playing on her lips. She could do this.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Starfire" Wildfire moaned "When do I get to put this to use?" he whined. Just as she was about to offer a duel the alarm went off.

"Now" she said as she and wildfire dashed to the living room. When they arrived Starfire tucked herself under Robins shoulder. Robin dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Slade's back and isn't very happy" Stated Cyborg.

"Is he ever." Breathed Starfire. Robin's frown deepened. She looked up and saw Robin's frown and placed a light kiss on his chin "What is wrong?" she asked. She didn't get an answer but instead Robin led her to the garage "Robin?"

"I want you to stay here"

"What? Why?"

"You don't need to get involved with this"

"Robin..." she breathed "Is there something you are not telling me?" Robin looked away from her. Starfire gently placed a hand on his cheek "You know you can tell me anything."

"Do you remember... when I was Slade's apprentice?" he asked. Starfire nodded and waited for robin to finish. "We'll he had plan to gain control of at least one titan. He had a list of the order he would control us in and...Well... You're next on his list." Starfire's eyes widened. Glittering like emeralds in the soft light.

"That will never happen and you know that." She whispered. "C'mon let us go" she said dragging him towards his motorbike, but he didn't protest. Instead he swung his leg over and helped her on behind him and revved the engine.

"Just promise to stay safe." Was all he said before they headed off.

Slade stood in the shadows waiting for them to arrive. His eyes flicked to the clock above his study

_They should be here any minute. _His fingers played nervously on the hilt of the gun. His finger tapping it in time with the second hand and counting each second.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I wounder what Slade has in store and what the gun is for :) please review.**


	2. goodbyes and farewells

_His fingers played nervously on the hilt of the gun. His finger tapping it in time with the second hand and counting each second. _

Slade took a look at his surroundings as he waited. His desk was littered with plans to get back at Robin and his team. Above the desk was a series of TVs that displayed the surrounding areas of the building. On one particular TV showed a boy with dark spiky hair with a black and white mask plastered to his face. A black cloak flowed around him hiding his suit from anyone's view. Behind him was a delicate red head with glittering emerald green, and for once her eyes glittered with worry, she wore purple tank top with dark purple jeans. But what court his attention was the boy with deep sea green eyes with a mop of red hair, he wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans his eyes glittered with hatred. _So they have arrived and have brought a friend. _ Slade thought. He stepped back into the shadows as he watched them search for a way in.

They came in through the roof and were in a fighting stance within seconds. "Awh man!" cried a boy with forest green hair and grass green skin. "He's not even here"

"You're late" beast boy gave a shriek (A/N: you know the way he does when he gets a fright?) Slade grabbed his gun in hand. "I have been waiting patiently to test my new toy." He aimed the small gun at the boy with spiky black hair. "Let's try you first, Robin"

A green light immolated from the redhead behind him but before anyone could act he pulled the trigger and hit Robin in the chest. One by one the titans that had followed him spurred into action. But one by one each fell and only two were left; Starfire and Wildfire. "Go" she whispered. Wildfire hesitated, torn between helping his sister and wanting to get out of there. That small hesitation cost him and he was hit and thrown against the wall with a loud auditable smack and she snapped. Starfire's hands and eyes glowed an ominous green as she let out a deafening scream and lounged for Slade but stopped and fell to her knees. "No." She whispered as she took a good look at the five screens and the blue microbes that permeated through the veins of the bodies on the screen.

"Do as I say-" he indicted to the screen "-And they will not be harmed." He let out a huge grin. Starfire let out a huge snarl.

"This will only end the same way." He barked out a laugh.

"I have taken precautions this time. Come you have work to do." He walked over to her and grabbed onto something latched to her hip and threw it away "You won't need that. Let's go"

A tear silently rolled down her cheek. As she followed Slade into the darkness she heard a moan and she stopped. "Robin?" hope coursed through her body as she waited for a reply

"Star? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Robin, I am so sorry I-"

"Starfire" Slade called. Starfire's eyes collided with Robin's masked ones.

"Goodbye" She choked she turned to follow Slade once more. Tear flowing freely from her eyes. For her, this was going to be one hell of a fight.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssss

Robins head throbbed as he let out a soft moan. He heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Star? What happened? Are you okay" he called, hoping like hell she was. He heard a soft sobbing.

"Robin, I am so sorry I-" she was cut off by a loud voice calling for her. Robin saw her emerald eyes glittering with tears as she sobbed the last word "Goodbye" Robin tried to stand but dizziness rushed him and he blacked out once more.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssss

Robin finally came to consciousness as the sun shone brightly on his face and all the memorise of what happened earlier came rushing back. Robin sat up and looked around frantically. She was gone. Starfire was truly gone. He stood and grabbed a rock, toying with it and with all his strength threw it. One by one the other Titans awoke and they looked around in silence.

Cyborg then broke the silence. "Dude, we need to get Starfire back."

"Yea, but how?" Raven replied.

"I have an Idea!" cried beast boy. "But it might take too long."

"Beast boy any plan right now is a good plan" beast boy nodded

"Let's get to work."


	3. poisonous rush

**Okay I know I didn't message you guys on the previous chapter but I will this time.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews Please keep reviewing.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Star...fire...!**

**Starfire: Yes, Friend Desari**

**Me: can you please read the disclaimer**

**Starfire: okay, Lady Desari Michaelis does not own teen titans.**

**Me: thank you**

Starfire was fidgeting with the black mini skirt as she sat waiting to hear what awful deed Slade wished her to do. Slade sat forward in his chair with maddening calm. "What do you want me to do Slade?" all he did was look at her with curiosity. Finally he talked.

"There is a poison on the other side town called hemlock. I want you to retrieve it" Starfire swallowed.

"May I ask what you want to do with it?" Slade just shook his head and sent her off. Starfire's steps echoed as she headed towards the exit. A reality dawned upon her that she may never see Robin or her friends again. Tears rolled steadily down her cheeks. She flew to the destination sorrow gripping her heart tightly.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssss

Robin was in the training room, taking out the rage and sorrow he felt on the dummy as he thought about how he had let Starfire down by not protecting her. He did a flying kick and his foot connected with the dummy's head and it went flying into the wall. He stood there panting. He left the room and started for the living room. On the couch Beast boy and Cyborg were racing with beast boy in the lead. Raven was sitting next to beast boy reading her book as usual when the alarm system went off. Cyborg with a half grin on his face jumped up and looked to see what the problem was. "Someone has broken into the storage space for hemlock" Cyborg did some more typing and brought up the security camera but everything was blackened from smoke

"Titans, Go!"

They arrived at the building where there was a big hole in the side. Robin made sure he had the tracker on his belt. He walked through the large gap cautiously. He saw a red head in the corner she was working at a computer trying to get the shield around the deadly poison. She wore a black and orange top that showed the lower half of her torso a black mini skirt and black knee high boots. Her hair was pulled up it in a high pony tall. "Starfire?" she swung round her emerald eyes glittered with fear and sorrow.

"Robin?" She willed a Starbolt in her hands and aimed it at him but did not fire.

"Star, you don't have to do this?" Tears glittered in her eyes as she lunged. Robin stepped to the side while he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back in one swift move and manoeuvred her so that his lips were next to her ear "Come back to us Star we miss you, I miss you. Please?" she turned her face so that she could see his face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned away. While she hesitated he managed to place a tracker on her. Meanwhile the other Titans surrounded them blocking her from escape.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I cannot. Not when it will hurt you" was all the warning they got before she elbowed him and blasted the floor causing a cloud of smoke then wove around the other Titans grabbed the poison and was gone. She raced as fast as she could back to Slade.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssss

"Dude, Did you get the tracker on her." Robin pulled out his T communicator and on the screen was a map of the town with a red dot flying across it.

"Yea" he said "and she's flying all the way across town."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssss

"You bastard" Starfire screamed. "You knew they would show up there in a matter of minutes"

"So did you" he said with a cool calm.

"Not that fast" she cried. All Slade did was hold up a remote.

"All I have to do is press this button, Starfire" she froze on the spot. "You will do as I say. Now, I have another task for you" a grin spread across his face sending a cold shiver down her spine.

**Ohhhh what is Slade going to make Starfire do now? And will Robin find Starfire? **


	4. innocent blood

'**Kay I am back and have a whole new chapter!**

**Eek! I hope you like it. It's a bit more dramatic... I think... okay it might be. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Raven!**

**Raven: what!?**

**Me: *falls off chair* sorry can you read the disclaimer?**

**Raven: Lady Desari Michaelis does not own teen titans.**

**Me: Thanks**

"Are you done yet?" beast boy moaned as he lay on the table as Cyborg finished of checking his system. "I was stupid that he did this method of control again" he whined again.

Robin entered the room pacing. "Is everyone clear Cy?" he asked. The agitation showing in his steps. Cyborg finished off beast boy before answering him "All done. Robin relax we know where he is keeping her, all we need to do is go get her. Star will be fine." Robin let out a huge sigh. He stopped pacing when a red haired boy walked through the door.

"Starfire is on the move again. What should we do?" all four of them ran to the lounge. She was headed for titans tower. Everyone ran up to the roof ready to fight and sure enough Starfire was flying straight for titans tower in her short black mini skirt and orange and black mini tank top. Her hair was out and it flowed around her like a red silken cape. She had her head bowed and her hands were covering her abdomen. Even though her head was bowed robin could tell she was crying, but he didn't get out of his fighting stance. She stood silently on the roof. Beast boy (A/N: who was in leopard form) shape shifted back to a human and ran to Starfire and helped her just before she almost collapsed.

"Star! What happened?" Robin dropped his pole and ran to Star. Beast boy removed Starfire's hands from her abdomen to reveal a large gaping hole and Robin let out a hiss, that's when Starfire spoke.

"It...Is a message...From Slade." Her voice broke as she spoke. Robin lifted Starfire gently and carried her to the infirmary and Cyborg set to work on Starfire's. Robin Stood beside Starfire holding her hand till she was asleep. He started pacing again for a little while then left the room.

"Is she going to live" Asked beast boy.

"It's a 50-50 chance. She has to want to live, Just don't tell Robin." Beast boy looked at Starfire.

"Star, you better live. You were- and still are- like a sister to me" Beast boy whispered. Cyborg put his hand on Beast boy's shoulder but said nothing and began working on Starfire.

**Okay I know it was a short chapter but I'm slowly running out of ideas here and alot has been going on so...yea sorry I took so long**


End file.
